Megara
}= link=File:Megara KHII.png |Size=350x450px |Description=''Megara soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts II'' |katakana=メガラ |romaji=Megara |en=Megara |fr=Mégara |de=Megara |es=Megara |it= |fi= |nl= |type=Somebody |role=Allies |charworld1=Olympus Coliseum |charworld2=Olimpus |origin=Hercules (1997 film) |torigin=Hercules (1997) |company=Disney |enva=Susan Egan |java=Rica Matsumoto |game1=Kingdom Hearts II |game2=Kingdom Hearts III }} - Journal = |journalKH2=Hercules (1997) Or "Meg" for short. She's tough, witty, and a true friend to Hercules. Since she met him, Meg's been trusting folks a bit more than before. Meg set out alone for the Underworld. She knew Hercules was exhausted and wanted Hades to give him a break from fighting in the Coliseum. |journalUX=Hercules (1997) Girlfriend of Hercules. |journalKH3=Hercules (1997) A woman dear to Hercules' heart. In the past, Hades blackmailed her into doing his bidding, but meeting Hercules put an end to that dark chapter of her life. }}}} Megara, ook bekend as Meg, is 'n karakter oorspronklik van die Disney-film . Sy is Hercules se liefdesbelang, en doen alles in haar vermoë om hom te help. Verskyning Megara dra 'n lang, pienk rok wat net bokant haar oranje sandale eindig. Sy dra ook twee pers borsspeld, een oor haar boesem en 'n ander, loser een om haar heupe, die laasgenoemde aan haar regterkant. Elkeen van die bande van Meg se rok, sowel as die regterkant van die bande op haar middellyf, het dieselfde oranje spiraalhanger. Sy dra 'n magenta oogskadu, pienk lipstiffie, en het violet oë. Haar dik hare, vasgebind in 'n poniestert met 'n geel band, is bruin, maar met 'n baie swak gewelddadige tint. Meg het 'n dun middellyf en wye heupe. Sy dra ook oranje gekleurde sandale. Persoonlikheid Ten spyte van haar geheime liefde vir Hercules, het Megara 'n taamlike negatiewe houding teenoor die lewe, aangesien sy in die geheim met Hades geassosieer word. Sy probeer om hierdie bande te skei, maar moet vir hulp van Sora vra, want sy is te kwesbaar om die god te konfronteer. Sy wil Hercules laat weet van haar ware gevoelens, maar vrees dat dit hom 'n swakheid vir Hades kan maak. Die Here van die Dooies weet egter van Hercules se gevoelens vir haar en gebruik haar as 'n "pion" om die held te laat buig na sy begeertes. Megara is 'n bietjie flirt, wat Hercules die bynaam "Wonderboy" gee en, soos gesien in die Disney-flieks, haar sjarme gebruik en haar voorneme is om Hercules te verslind, 'n taamlik suksesvolle taktiek van haar kant. Sy hou nie van haarself as geestelik of emosioneel swak aan te dink nie, en sy verseker dat almal wat haar pad oorsteek, dit sien. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts II By Sora se eerste besoek aan die Olympus Coliseum, red hy Megara uit 'n pak Rabid Dog Heartless. Meg was op pad deur die Underworld en soek Hades, met die hoop om hom te oortuig om Hercules 'n breek te gee. Aangesien Sora wil niks met haar gebeur het, bied hy sy hulp en wil hy na Hades toe gaan en met hom praat, wat sy dankbaar aanvaar. Sy word later deur Hades ontvoer as aas vir Sora om die Underdrome te ontsluit. Nadat Sora terugkeer na die Olympus Coliseum, vind hy dit deur die Hydra vernietig. Tydens hierdie baasgeveg sit Megara aan die kantlyne en laat HP, MP, en Drive Recovery-balle val soos Sora deur haar gaan. Tydens Sora se tweede besoek aan die Coliseum word hy, Hercules en die ander, gedwing om deel te neem aan die wedstryde van die Underworld Coliseum. Nadat hy uitgevind het dat Auron deur Hades beheer word, lei Hercules die aandag van Hades op hom aftrek terwyl Sora en die ander gaan kyk na die klein standbeeld wat Auron se hart gyselaar hou. By die terugkeer van Auron se hart gooi Hades Megara in die stroom van die rivier Styx, Hercules offer homself om haar te red en herstel sy selfvertroue in die proses. 'N geruime tyd na Xemnas se nederlaag, is sy laas gesien met Hercules, Phil en Pegasus die herstel van die Olympus Coliseum. Kingdom Hearts III Ander verskynings Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Hoewel Megara nie in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days verskyn het nie, was sy oorspronklik beplan om te verskyn, en haar profiel-sprite is steeds binne die spel se kode. Gallery File:Sprite Megara.png|Megara se sprite in Kingdom Hearts II File:Megara KHII.png|Megara soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts II File:Megara KHIII.png|Megara soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III Oorsprong Megara is 'n oorspronklike karakter in Hercules, hoewel haar naam geneem word uit dié van Heracles se eerste vrou in die . Megara was met Hades geallieërd, want sy het haar siel aan hom verkoop in plaas van haar oud-vriend, maar sy was hartseer toe hy haar vir 'n ander meisie verlaat het. 'N Verlore ontmoeting met Hercules het gou plaasgevind toe die held probeer het om haar van die Centaur Nessus te red, en 'n liefde het grootliks tot die ontevredenheid van Phil en Pegasus gekom. Megara het later per ongeluk aan die lig gebring dat Hercules nog lewendig was en Hades het haar gedwing hom in Hades-lokvalle te lok en te probeer om haar teen haar wil dood te maak. Haar liefde vir Hercules het egter heers en Meg het geleer om Hades te weerstaan. Toe haar dood plaasgevind het toe sy haar "Wonderboy" wou red, het Hercules die Underworld bestorm en haar siel teruggegee. Hy het later verwerp sy goddelikheid om by haar te wees. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Vroulike karakters